


Success!

by Syksy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Crossover, Extra Treat, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Magic, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: "I am compelled to say, Miss Bennet, that for a first attempt that was... acceptable."
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Success!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).




End file.
